CaptainxVice Captain
by Mikazuki Mitsukai
Summary: Winter War telah berakhir. Tiba saatnya untuk awal yang baru. CaptainxVice Captain direvisi. Gotei 14 muncul.
1. Prologue

**Hahaha, ano, gomenasai minna-san! CaptainxVice Captain diulang. Gomenasai, ne!**

CaptainxVice Captain

Prologue

Dua puluh delapan orang dalam gi dan hakama berwarna putih berdiri berhadapan di dalam ruangan yang disangga oleh selusin pilar. Mereka semua menatap pria tua botak berjanggut putih panjang yang duduk bertumpu pada sebuah tongkat kayu yang panjang. Haori putih disampirkan di bahunya. Matanya tertutup. Dia tampak amat tua dan lelah. Namun saat dia berbicara, suaranya tegas dan keras. Kemudian, dibacakan olehnya sebuah daftar;

**KaptenxWakil Kapten**

Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai x Sasakibe Chojiro

Shihouin Yoruichi x Soi Fong

Aikawa Love x Kira Izuru

Retsu Unohana x Kotetsu Isane

Hirako Shinji x Hinamori Momo

Kuchiki Byakuya x Mikazuki Megumi

Maguruma Kensei x Hisagi Shuuhei

Kyouraku Shunsui x Ise Nanao

Abarai Renji x Yadoumaru Risa

Hitsugaya Toushiro x Kuchiki Rukia

Zaraki Kenpachi x Madarame Ikkaku

Urahara Kisuke x Urahara Nemu

Juushiro Ukitake x Sarugaki Hiyori

Kurosaki Ichigo x Ishida Uryuu

Gotei 14 telah resmi terbentuk.

**Hehe, sorry, ada yang diralat!**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

**CLICK THIS GREEN BUTTON!**


	2. 1 Menos Grande

**OI, KALIAN HARUS NGECEK INI KALO MAU LIAT KIMONO YANG DIPAKE SODE NO SHIRAYUKI! **

**.**

**aku pingin banget ngeliat dia kayak gini! T-T Nitta Sayuri cantik banget! -squeal-**

**disclaimer: aku nggak punya bleach. Aku nggak punya Rukia. Aku nggak punya Ichigo. Aku nggak punya Shirayuki. Aku nggak punya Shiro-kun… TT^TT**

**AKU CUMA PUNYA MEGUMI!**

**Summary: Mereka adalah bangsa yang telah lama hilang, dianggap punah seratus dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Kini mereka menampakkan diri, entah dengan tujuan apa, dan berusaha mengambil kembali anggota mereka yang telah melupakan segala tentang mereka.**

**Summary selalu menyebalkan untuk ditulis.**

**BTW, makasih soal UNAS-nya, ya! (you know who you are)**

**And I know, Urahara Nemu. Aku gak suka Kurotsuchi Nemu n aku benci Mayuri. Jadi, yah, you know…**

**Gomenasai aku nulis ulang ini! Jawab, deh: kemarin alurnya apa, hayo!**

_CaptainxVice Captain_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Menos Grande_

_Dua belas orang berdiri membentuk lingkaran. Enam di antaranya terselubung jubah dan kerudung putih, sedang enam yang lain terselubung jubah dan kerudung hitam. Mereka berdiri berselang-seling -hitam, putih, hitam-. Pria, wanita, pria. Di hadapan mereka masing-masing berdiri sebuah lilin yang menyala, menerangi dua belas simbol di hadapannya._

_Rukia berada di pusat lingkaran yang mereka buat. Sendirian. Dia duduk dengan wajah tertunduk. Pakaiannya hanya berupa gaun putih polos yang panjang hingga mencapai mata kaki, tanpa lengan dan tanpa hiasan. Rambutnya tergerai membingkai wajahnya yang pucat. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah bola: Hogyoku._

_Orang-orang yang mengelilingi Rukia mulai menyanyikan suatu lagu seraya bergerak ke depan dan ke belakang. Wanita maju ke depan, laki-laki mundur ke belakang. Rukia menyapukan pandangan ke arah mereka dengan mata nanar. Badannya serasa seperti ditarik._

_Kemudian nyanyian itu berubah menjadi bisikan dan Rukia bisa mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Suara itu berasal dari Hogyoku, bukan dari pria dan wanita yang terus-menerus menyanyikan lagu mereka seraya bergerak maju dan mundur secara serempak._

"_Ingatlah," bisik suara itu. Rukia memejamkan mata. Suara itu terasa begitu keras di telinganya, walaupun hanya berupa bisikan. "Ingatlah," suara itu berkata lagi dalam bisikan yang keras. Tepat sesaat sebelum Rukia kehilangan kesadaran, suara itu berkata dengan bisikan yang terkeras._

"_Lacrimosa."_

Rukia duduk terbangun di tempat tidurnya dengan yukata yang basah karena keringat. _Cuma mimpi_, katanya pada diri sendiri dan dia mengelap keringat yang menetes di keningnya dengan lengan yukata. Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata baginya.

Rukia menyibakkan rambut dari matanya dan menarik keluar rantai kalung dari balik yukatanya yang lembab. Kalung itu memiliki sebuah bola berdiameter setengah senti sebagai liontin. Rukia menatap bola itu dengan mata setengah terpejam. _Bola yang adalah pecahan terbesar Hogyoku…_

Rukia melepaskan kalung itu dan meletakkannya di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur dan beranjak dari ranjang untuk mandi. Dia takkan mau kembali tidur dengan badan penuh keringat.

Rukia menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup seraya memandang pintu kantor yang berlambang sepuluh dalam kanji. Rambutnya yang sekarang panjang sepunggung (walaupun belum sepanjang rambut Inoue) diikat ekor kuda tinggi dengan karet rambut berwarna putih. Dia mengenakan yukata hitam serta obi putih dan lencana Wakil Kapten sebagai pengganti seragam shinigami lamanya yang rusak beberapa hari yang lalu (karena ulah Renji dan Ichigo yang bodoh).

Dengan agak takut-takut, dibukanya pintu ruang Kapten dan dia berjalan masuk. Ruangan itu luas dengan lantai kayu dan dinding bercat putih. Di tembok seberang terdapat beberapa rak dan lemari yang penuh berisi buku-buku. Di tembok yang lain, terdapat beberapa sofa dan sebuah meja kerja yang sebagian permukaannya tertutup kertas kerja setinggi tiga meter –meja kerja Rukia-. Rukia memalingkan wajah ke sisi yang lain dan melihat kaptennya sudah mulai bekerja di mejanya dengan segunung kertas kerja tertumpuk rapi di atas meja.

_Aaaaah, ini akan makan waktu lama_, erang Rukia dalam hati.

"Selamat pagi, Shiro-kun!" sapa Rukia dengan gembira. Ada otot yang berkedut di dahi Toushiro mendengar sapaan Rukia. Dengan tampang sebal, dia mengangkat wajah dari kertas kerjanya dan memandang Rukia dengan sebal.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang; jangan panggil aku Shiro-kun!" bentak Toushiro, kentara sekali marah.

"Aww! Jahatnya. Kau bahkan tidak membalas sapaanku, Shiro-kun!" balas Rukia seraya memasang tampang kecewa yang jelas-jelas membuat Toushiro berang.

"RUKIA!"

"Okey, okey!"

"Ngg… kertas kerja utuk divisi satu, tiga, lima, sebelas, tiga belas…" gumam Rukia. Tangannya sibuk menumpuk kertas-kertas ke jajaran tumpukan kertas di hadapannya yang masing-masing diurutkan berdasarkan divisi. Ada empat sampai lima tumpukan bagi setiap divisi, dan satu tumpukan tingginya empat puluh senti.

"HAAAH! Ada apa dengan divisi sepuluh dan kertas kerja!" teriak Rukia frustasi. Kertas kerja mulai membuatnya gila. Toushiro memandangnya dari balik tumpukan kertas kerjanya sendiri dan berkata.

"Matsumoto menunda mengerjakan kertas-kertas itu sampai empat kali. Jadi apa yang tidak dia kerjakan dilimpahkan padamu," jelasnya. Rukia mendesah dan menjatuhkan diri di sofa terdekat.

"Kejam," gumamnya.

"Memang."

Setengah jam kemudian…

"Astaga, akhirnya selesai juga…" erang Rukia. Tangannya kaku dan pegal. Dia harus ingat untuk meminta Hanatarou menyembuhkannya nanti.

"Jangan lupa antarkan kertas-kertas itu ke divisi masing-masing," ujar Toushiro.

"Minta sama orang lain saja, sana!" gumam Rukia tanpa peduli. Toushiro memandang wakil kaptennya dengan tampang yang sanggup membunuh, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu," gumam Rukia. Toushiro hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban.

Begitu pintu kantor tertutup di belakangnya, Rukia segera bergegas ke tempat favoritnya dengan menggunakan shunpo. Angin menerpa wajahnya kuat-kuat, membuat pakaiannya berkibar-kibar. Dia menikmati sensasi itu. Tangannya yang kaku mulai terasa lemas lagi dan stress-nya pudar perlahan-lahan. Rukia menghirup udara yang segar itu dalam-dalam, membiarkan oksigen melancarkan pembuluh darahnya.

Kini dia sampai di tempat tujuannya dan dia memandang berkeliling. Dia berada di pinggir sungai dangkal yang lebarnya tujuh meter. Airnya jernih sekali, menampakkan batu-batu sungai halus yang terdapat di dasarnya dan ikan-ikan kecil yang melesat kesana kemari. Sungai itu dua meter lebih rendah dari tanah dimana Rukia berada, membentuk parit yang menyenangkan. Pinggir sungai yang lebar dipenuhi rumpur-rumput hijau segar yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak terlalu rendah, cocok sekali bagi siapapun yang ingin duduk-duduk dan bersantai di sana. Pohon-pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga lebat mengelilingi parit itu, cantik sekali. Di berbagai tempat tersebar kumpulan bunga-bunga kuning, putih, hijau, biru, merah dan merah jambu, membuat tempat itu tampak seperti padang bunga.

Dalam sekali lihat, ketenangan menguasai Rukia.

Seraya mendesah, Rukia menjatuhkan diri di atas rumput dan memejamkan mata. Letak tempat ini tidak terlalu jauh dari divisi sepuluh, jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir jika ada panggilan dari Toushiro. Lagipula, sudah beberapa bulan dia tidak mengunjungi tempat ini, yang ternyata belum berubah sama sekali.

"_Ruki,_" panggil sebuah suara. Suara wanita.

"Sode no Shirayuki," sapa Rukia pada zanpakutonya seraya tersenyum. Sode no Shirayuki mematerialisasi diri dan duduk di samping Rukia di rerumputan. Rambutnya yang panjang dibentuk dengan gaya momoware yang anggun dengan kanzashi berupa sirkam berbentuk bulan sabit merah darah dan seuntai bunga sutera merah diselipkan di rambutnya. Kimono hikizuri-nya berwarna putih dan panjang. Lengannya panjang seperti furisode, dan obinya berwarna putih seperti salju. Kimono dalamnya berwarna merah darah yang amat panjang hingga terlihat di bawah kimononya sendiri.

(Sode no Shirayuki kan gak bisa pake kimono yang sama tiap hari!)

"Kau datang kemari kalau kau ingin menenangkan diri," kata Shirayuki tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Rukia tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia bangun dan duduk. Poninya menutupi matanya sehingga Shirayuki tidak bisa menerka apa yang dia pikirkan. Akhirnya Rukia mendesah dan berkata: "Shirayuki, kau ingat mim-"

"AAAAAHH!"

Sebuah teriakan nyaring memotong kata-kata Rukia. Terperanjat, Rukia menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan matanya membelalak karena terkejut. Dari retakan raksasa di langit, tampak wajah dua ekor Menos Grande. Rukia terkesiap dan langsung melompat bangun. Shirayuki kembali ke wujud pedangnya, yang dengan cepat disambar Rukia.

Kedua Menos Grande itu sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari Hueco Mundo ketika Rukia tiba di tempat kejadian dengan zanpakuto di tangan. Entah apa sebabnya kedua makhluk itu datang ke Soul Society dengan begitu bodoh. Rukia menggertakkan gigi karena di tempat itu; hanya ada dua orang wakil kapten dan tidak ada kapten sama sekali. Hanya ada dia dan Megumi, wakil kapten Byakuya. Shinigami-shinigami lain yang ada di sekitar mereka sama sekali belum pernah menghadapi, atau bahkan baru kali ini melihat, Menos Grande.

"Mikazuki fukutaicho, kau hadapi yang di kiri itu! Aku akan menghadapi yang kanan!" teriak Rukia. Megumi mengangguk dan langsung berlari menuju si Menos Grande sementara Rukia berdiri di tempat. Menos Grande itu tinggal seratus meter jauhnya.

Rukia menjentikkan pergelangan tangannya dan Sode no Shirayuki berubah menjadi putih bersih, bahkan tanpa Rukia harus memanggil namanya. Tanpa ragu, Rukia melompat ke udara dan berlari menuju si Menos Grande seraya menyiapkan Sode no Shirayuki. Si Menos Grande menyadari kedatangannya, dan cero mulai terbentuk di mulutnya. Rukia menggertakkan gigi.

"Hakuren!" teriak Rukia. Dia mengarahkan sasarannya pada cero yang ditembakkan si Menos. Hakuren dan cero itu bertabrakkan di udara dan meledak menjadi kepingan-kepingan es seukuran batu yang jatuh seperti hujan. Tapi Rukia menjentikkan jari dan kepingan es itu hancur menjadi bubuk dan jatuh tanpa melukai siapapun. "Some no mai," gumam Rukia. Jarak antara dirinya dan si Menos tinggal sepuluh meter sekarang. "Tsukishiro!"

Para shinigami divisi sepuluh menyaksikan pertarungan itu dengan mulut menganga. Terutama saat si Menos Grande terjebak di dalam tabung es raksasa berdiameter dua puluh meter, jauh lebih besar dari Tsukishiro yang pernah dibuat Rukia selama ini. Wakil kapten mereka berdiri tepat di luar kubah es itu, menepiskan debu yang menempel di yukatanya. Di belakangnya, kubah es itu mulai retak dan runtuh begitu saja ke tanah.

"Sial. Padahal aku sudah berharap bisa bertarung," gumam sebuah suara. Rukia mendongak dan melihat Toushiro berdiri di dahan pohon beberapa meter tingginya, menatap bongkahan es yang bertebaran dengan tampang kesal.

"Sorry, Shiro-kun! Lain kali datang lebih cepat, ya!" ujar Rukia seraya melesat pergi.

"RUKIA!"

Rukia terbaring di tempat tidur dengan mata terbuka. Dia sudah menukar seragam shinigaminya dengan yukata putih polos yang biasa dia pakai untuk tidur, dan rambutnya berserakan di bantal. Dipandangnya langit malam yang berwarna biru dan ungu tua bertabur bintang-bintang. Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan kenapa ada dua Menos Grande datang ke Seireitei. Tentunya Aizen tidak mengirim mereka, bukan? Aizen akan mengirimkan salah satu anggota Espadanya, dan tentunya tak ada reiatsu yang membuat mereka tergoda karena keamanan diperketat dan tidak akan ada reiatsu yang merembes ke Hueco mundo. Termasuk reiatsu Ichigo. Rukia pusing memikirkan ini semua.

Setengah jam kemudian, mata Rukia terpejam dan napasnya teratur. Wajahnya tampak tenang dalam tidur, tak sadar bahwa ada sosok yang duduk di atap sebuah bangunan mengamatinya. Mata biru cemerlang menatap Rukia terus-menerus.

"Tidur nyenyak, Rukia," gumam sebuah suara laki-laki.

Sesaat kemudian, sosok itu menghilang.

**Momoware : model rambut geisha yang berbentuk seperti belahan buah persik dengan sedikit kain pengikat yang tampak. Geisha memakai kain pengikat merah sedangkan geisha magang mengerakan kain berwarna dan bermotif.**

**Kanzashi : hiasan rambut yang digunakan bersama kimono.**

**Hikizuri : Kimono yang biasa dipakai penari tradisional atau geisha yang panjang sampai menyapu lantai (panjangnya bisa 2 meter) dengan lengan panjang seperti furisode dan dipakai dengan kimono dalam yang senada.**

**Kalo mau lebih jelas, cek wikipedia!**

**Hohoho, siapa cowok yang ngeliatin Rukia waktu tidur??? Bukan cowok Bleach, loh! Hahaha! Tebak!**


	3. 2 Today

**Ini chapter yang pendek. Gomenasai, ne!**

**Aku bener-bener benci sama yang namanya nulis summary. Nyebai banget, aku sebel.**

**Seperti janjiku, aku gak lagi update sering-sering sampai UNAS selesai. Dan seperti janjiku juga, dua jam setelah UNAS selesai, aku bakal UPDATE!  
**

---

---

---

_CaptainxVice Captain_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Today_

Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya yang menyenangkan oleh sebuah suara yang dikiranya takkan pernah dia dengar lagi.

_Jeez, sebegitunya kau benci padaku, King?_, suara Ogichi terdengar jelas di telinga Ichigo seakan Ogichi berbicara di hadapannya.

_**Kupikir kau takkan pernah muncul lagi**_, gerutu Ichigo. Dia bangkit dari ranjangnya yang empuk dan berjalan menuju lemarinya. Diambilnya satu setel seragam shinigami reguler dan sebuah haori kapten tanpa lengan dengan nomor empat belas ditulis dalam kanji di punggungnya. Zangetsu disandarkannya ke dinding kayu yang dipoles mengkilat dalam wujud Shikai.

_Aku ada selama kau ada, King_, jawab Ogichi seraya tertawa. Dia bisa melihat keadaan sekitar Ichigo dan merasakan apa yang sedang Ichigo rasakan. Karenanya, saat matanya jatuh pada kalendar yang tertempel tidak jauh dari lemari, dia mengerutkan alis dan berkata dengan nada tak senang. _Tche, hari ini cewek menyebalkan itu mau datang, ya?_, geramnya dengan sebal, membuat Ichigo mengerutkan alis dengan tampang tidak setuju.

_**Jangan panggil dia begitu!**_, kata Ichigo, tapi Ogichi hanya mengibaskan tangannya walaupun dia tahu Ichigo tidak melihat.

_Tapi dia memang menyebalkan_, balas Ogichi.

---

---

---

Toushiro mengawasi Rukia yang berjalan dengan langkah mantap dan kepala tegak ke arah divisi 14. Tersenyum dia melihat gadis itu. Benar-benar typical Rukia. Sama seperti Byakuya dan dirinya, saat berjalan, punggung Rukia selalu lurus, penuh kepercayaan diri. Bukan tipe yang membuat orang berpikir kalau dia arogan, tapi membuat orang mengerti bahwa dia bukan tipe yang mudah dipermainkan.

Namun senyum Toushiro agak meluntur saat dia melihat Rukia berjalan memasuki gerbang divisi 14. Di sana, dia akan bertemu Kurosaki Ichigo, dan Tuhan tahu betapa dia ingin menghajar ryoka itu. Selain itu, sejak tadi Toushiro merasakan perasaan aneh di dadanya, seakan dia melupakan sesuatu. Tapi apa?

…

…

…

Kemudian kesadaran menghantam Toushiro, membuatnya melompat bangun seakan tersetrum listrik. Dipandangnya tikungan dimana Rukia menghilang dari pandangan dengan mata turquois lebar dan tegang.

"Rukia…"

---

Dia berhasil mempertahankan wajah tenang dan senyum menggodanya. Dia berhasil membuat ekspresi wajahnya tampak geli. Dia berhasil menyembunyikan kilau sakit di matanya dengan kilau jahil. Cukup susah, memang, untuk melakukan semua itu saat dia membuka pintu ruangan kapten dan melihat Ichigo dan Orihime berciuman di sana.

"Tck, tck, tck. Pacaran di saat kerja, Taicho?" goda Rukia seraya dalam hati memuji kemampuan aktingnya. Ichigo dan Orihime bergerak menjauh sedikit dan tersenyum malu.

"Uh- Shut up, Rukia!" gumam Ichigo, sedangkan Orihime tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya memandang kakinya sambil memainkan pinggiran bajunya dengan wajah merah. Senyum Rukia bertambah lebar dan dia berjalan maju untuk meletakkan setumpukan kertas di tangan Ichigo.

"Ini kertas kerja yang belum kau selesaikan selama tiga hari. Kalau kau mau selamat dari mengerjakan kertas kerja dua kali lipat, sela dulu main-mainnya, kalau tidak Soutaicho akan membunuhmu!" Rukia menyarankan, kemudian dia berbalik pada Orihime. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Hime! Bagaimana Karakura?" tanyanya. Gembira karena topik pembicaraan diubah, Orihime menjawab dengan antusias.

"Oh, sekarang kota Karakura bertambah indah! Ada taman kota yang baru! Dan ada mall baru! Rukia-chan harus coba ke sana! Asyik sekali. Department store-nya benar-benar lengkap, aku sampai bingung mau membeli apa. Lagipula, barang-barang di sana murah! Oh, dan ada kafe baru yang dibuka di dekat taman kota. Imuuuut sekali! Es krimnya lezat! Juga kue waffelnya! Apalagi cheese cake dan mount blanc-nya! Rasanya seperti surga! Walaupun masih kurang pasta kacang merah manisku, sih-" ujar Orihime dalam dua tarikan napas. Rukia menyesal telah bertanya. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi sekarang, daripada dia harus tetap di sana dan melihat Ichigo dan Orihime berdiri amat dekat antara satu sama lain. Yah, lebih baik dia pergi.

"Ah, Orihime, aku harus pergi. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan!" potong Rukia sebelum Orihime bisa memulai sesi bercerita nonstopnya. Orihime tampak kecewa, tapi Ichigo hanya mengangkat satu alis dan mengangguk.

Merasa amat lega, Rukia meninggalkan ruang kerja kapten dan berjalan menyusuri lapangan latihan yang setengah penuh dengan punggung lurus dan langkah penuh kepercayaan diri yang biasa. Takkan ada yang bisa mengatakan apa yang sedang dia rasakan di dalam. Tapi saat dia berjalan keluar dari gerbang masuk dan menuju ke tempat rahasianya, dia melihat Toushiro berdiri bersandar ke sebatang pohon sakura dengan kedua lengan disilangkan. Rukia memandangnya dengan terkejut, kemudian menundukkan wajah sehingga matanya tertutup poni. Toushiro mendesah melihatnya, menegakkan diri, dan meletakkan satu tangan di bahu Rukia.

"Aku ini bodoh," gumam Rukia. Toushiro tidak mengatakan apapun. "Seharusnya aku ingat kalau dia datang hari ini," dia melanjutkan. Tangannya mencengkeram sisi hakamanya erat-erat. "Seharusnya aku tidak merasa begini," Rukia menambahkan, satu tangan menutupi matanya. Toushiro memeluk Rukia, membiarkan gadis itu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahunya. Ditepuknya bagian belakang kepala Rukia dan dia berkata dengan suara rendah, "Bukan salahmu."

"Aku akan membunuh Kurosaki karena melukaimu seperti ini," geram Toushiro. Rukia mencengkeram bagian depan haori Toushiro dan menggeleng.

"Jangan!" pinta Rukia. "Bukan salahnya kalau dia menyukai Orihime," gumam Rukia.

---

Toushiro meletakkan helaian kertas terakhir di bagian paling atas tumpukan kertas kerja dan mendesah lega. Akhirnya pekerjaannya selesai. Dia telah menyuruh Rukia pulang ke Kuchiki Mansion dua jam yang lalu dan megnambil alih tugas Rukia selain tugasnya sendiri. Dia merasa agak lega karena Rukia sudah tenang sekarang. Reiatsu Rukia yang mengalir lembut dan tetap menandakan bahwa gadis itu telah tertidur, yang tidak mengherankan bagi Toushiro.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, pikirannya melayang pada Kurosaki Ichigo dan dia menggertakkan gigi keras-keras. Mata turquoisnya berkilau karena api kemarahan dan suhu udara turun drastis, membuat salju mulai berjatuhan dari langit yang berubah semakin gelap.

Toushiro bisa menerima Ichigo lebih menyukai Inoue Orihime ketimbang Rukia, tapi Toushiro tidak bisa menerima Ichigo bisa berbicara dan memandang Rukia dengan begitu mudah seakan tanpa rasa bersalah. Tidak setelah ryoka menyebalkan itu menyakiti Rukia. Dia tak mau memaafkan pria yang telah membuat imoto-chan-nya menangis.

Dari sudut matanya, Toushiro merasa kalau dia melihat sesuatu berwarna putih dan merah melintas amat cepat di atas atap bangunan. Tapi saat dia berpaling untuk melihat lebih jelas, apapun itu telah menghilang. Toushiro mengangkat bahu, berpikir kalau dia hanya membayangkan yang aneh-aneh karena terlalu banyak bekerja.

---

---

---

---

**JANGAN MARAH, KALIAN SEMUA! AKU PUNYA PENJELASAN!**

**Di chapter berikutnya, aku bakal nyeritain gimana Ichigo bisa jadian sama Inoue! Sebenarnya di cerita ini, Rukia harus menderita dulu, baru gembira (poor Ruki-chan). Tapi jangan khawatir, akhirnya masih tetep Ichiruki, kok! (kalo nggak, ngapain aku nulis cerita ini?)  
**


	4. 3 Ceremony

_**Jangan lupa cari arti bunga-bunga yang aku masukin di sini di google! Ada artinya, lho! Kalo nggak ketemu yang bahasa indonesia, cari yang !**_

_**N AKU BUTUH SARAN DAN USUL DARI KALIAN!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Kalo Bleach punyaku, KARAKTER UTAMANYA BAKAL KUGANTI PAKE HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

---

_CaptainXVice Captain_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Ceremony_

_Terima kasih, Rukia. Karena kau, hujan di hatiku telah berhenti…_

_---_

Saat itu adalah awal musim semi dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Winter War telah berakhir, walaupun Aizen belum jatuh dari takhtanya di Hueco Mundo. Sebagian besar shinigami kembali ke Seireitei untuk merekonstruksi kerusakan-kerusakan yang timbul akibat perang dengan Arrancar, sedang Rukia, Renji, Toushiro, Rangiku dan Shuuhei tetap tinggal di dunia manusia untuk mengawasi kota Karakura. Tanpa diduga, seminggu setelah perang berakhir, terjadi serangan Arrancar sekali lagi. Para Arrancar dan Espada berhasil dihidupkan kembali oleh Aizen dengan bantuan Szayel Apporo Granz, dan mereka menyerang para shinigami yang berpatroli di dunia manusia. Beberapa Arrancar jatuh dan Shuuhei serta Renji terluka ringan, tapi selain itu tidak ada kerugian lainnya berkat bantuan Orihime.

Saat seekor Arrancar hendak menusuk Ichigo, yang sedang bertarung, dari belakang, Orihime menahan serangan itu dengan menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai tameng. Seminggu kemudian, Ichigo menerima Orihime sebagai pacarnya, seperti yang diumumkan Keigo dan Mizuiro keras-keras lewat radio SMU Karakura saat makan siang di hari Senin. Mendengar berita itu, jus yang sedang diminum Ichigo tersembur mengenai Renji sedangkan Rukia tersedak es krim ciptaan Orihime (entah karena berita atau karena rasa es krim).

Seluruh sekolah gempar karena prediksi para siswi tentang Ichigo dan Rukia adalah sepasang kekasih salah total. Selama seminggu penuh, Rukia dibombardir oleh murid-murid karena Orihime terlalu telmi untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka, sedang tak ada yang berani menanyai Ichigo. Minggu itu benar-benar neraka bagi Rukia.

Tak ada yang tahu betapa sayangnya Rukia pada Ichigo. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Rukia-lah yang membiarkan Ichigo menerima perasaan Orihime karena Rukia tahu bagaimana terlukanya Orihime saat dia kehilangan kakak laki-lakinya, dan dia tidak tega melihat Orihime sedih terus. Lagipula, Rukia yakin Ichigo tidak mencintainya, dan dia tak ingin Ichigo terlibat lebih jauh lagi dalam urusan shinigami yang kini mengambil dua pertiga bagian hidupnya. Tak ada yang tahu betapa dekatnya dia dengan Ichigo sehingga hubungan mereka sudah selangkah melewati garis pertemanan sebelum Orihime datang. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Ichigo telah menyatakan perasaannya pada Rukia pada malam sebelum para Arrancar menyerang. Tak ada yang tahu kecuali Toushiro dan Tatsuki.

Saat Ichigo dan Orihime resmi menjadi pasangan, Rukia bersikap biasa, bahkan tertawa bersama kedua orang itu. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa malamnya, dia menangis sekeras yang dia bisa dalam pelukan Tatsuki. Tatsuki dan Toushiro menemani Rukia sepanjang malam, berusaha menghibur gadis yang terluka itu. Berkali-kali Toushiro berkata tidak apa-apa, tapi Toushiro tahu segalanya bukan tidak apa-apa. Si brengsek berambut crayon itu telah menyakiti adiknya dan Toushiro akan membuat perhitungan. Mungkin Toushiro akan menjadikan Ichigo sebagai patung es yang takkan pernah bisa meleleh kalau saja Rukia tidak melarangnya. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan Toushiro untuk bersikap dingin pada Ichigo dan dia yakin Ichigo bisa merasakan kalau Toushiro marah. Toushiro yakin, Ichigo tahu kenapa.

"_Terima kasih, Rukia. Karena kau, hujan di hatiku telah berhenti…"_

_Pembohong, _bisik Rukia dalam hati.

"_Rukia, I love you!_"

_Kalau begitu kenapa kau meninggalkanku?_

Rukia memeluk kedua lututnya dan memejamkan kedua mata rapat-rapat. Besok adalah peringatan tahun ketiga berakhirnya Perang Musim Dingin. Seluruh Soul Society akan menghadiri upacara yang akan dilaksanakan di lapangan utama yang terletak satu mil dari Seireitei, termasuk para rakyat jelata yang juga merasakan akibat dari perang. Sejak serangan Arrancar berakhir, Aizen tak sedikitpun terlihat batang hidungnya, dan semua orang bersyukur karenanya, walaupun beberapa merasa was-was akan datangnya serangan tak terduga. Tapi, besok bukanlah upacara biasa seperti yang dilaksanakan dua tahun sebelumnya. Besok, bersamaan dengan upcara peringatan berakhirnya Winter War, Byakuya akan diangkat menjadi Komando Tertinggi Pengawal Kerajaan, yang merupakan hal yang luar biasa, karena itu berarti dia berada di tingkat yang lebih tinggi dari Yamamoto.

Sejak Rukia nyaris dieksekusi, Byakuya perlahan-lahan membuka hatinya pada orang lain dan kini menjadi dirinya yang dulu, yang selalu disebut-sebut Yoruichi sebagai 'Byakuya-bo' dengan gembira. Pandangan matanya tak lagi dingin seperti es, namun dia masih tegas dan penuh wibawa. Wibawanya itu hanya luntur di hadapan Rukia, Yoruichi, Isshin, Urahara dan Toushiro. Di hadapan Yoruichi, Isshin, dan Urahara karena mereka adalah mentor-mentornya terdahulu, dan Rukia dan Toushiro karena mereka berdua adalah adik-adiknya yang akan menjadi pemimpin selanjutnya Keluarga Kuchiki.

Tersenyum sedikit akan ingatan saat dia berhasil membuat Toushiro melompat kaget hingga kuas berisi tinta yang dipegang Toushiro mencoreng wajahnya sendiri, Rukia bangkit berdiri dan beranjak keluar ke balkon kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Bulan bersinar terang dan besok adalah purnama penuh. Tiga belas pohon sakura yang ditanam oleh Byakuya di taman bergerak-gerak tertiup angin dingin yang lewat, membuat sedikit kelopaknya berguguran dan beberapa melayang ke arah Rukia, menggesek pipinya dengan lembut.

Rukia mengangkat tangan untuk meraih kelopak itu. Di tangannya, kelopak bunga sakura yang berwarna merah muda lembut bersinar tertimpa cahaya bulan yang kebiruan. Rukia mendesah. Bunga sakura itu terbang melayang-layang sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Rukia memandang ke arah kemana bunga sakura itu menghilang; bukit kembar yang terletak tidak jauh dari lapangan utama. Sesuatu melintas di pikiran Rukia dan dia menyambar pagar pengaman yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Besok harinya, Shirayuki," gumam Rukia.

"Ya," jawab Sode no Shirayuki yang muncul dalam furisode putih polos di samping Rukia. "Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya sang Yuki-Onna. Mata biru esnya menatap bagian belakang kepala Rukia yang masih terus saja memandang lapangan utama di kejauhan.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Rukia.

---

Rukia berdiri tegak di antara Toushiro dan Tatsuki. Semua yang hadir di lapangan utama tidak mengenakan pakaian shinigami, melainkan pakaian untuk berkabung. Kimono mofuku Rukia berwarna hitam legam seperti seharusnya, dan terbuat dari sutra yang amat mahal pemberian Byakuya. Rambutnya disisir rapi dan dihiasi oleh kanzashi yang terbuat dari cangkang kura-kura. Tatsuki di sebelahnya juga mengenakan kimono mofuku. Rambutnya yang sudah panjang sebahu dihiasi oleh sebuah sirkam berpernis. Tatsuki tampak tidak terlalu nyaman dalam kimono mofuku-nya, sama seperti Orihime yang berdiri agak di belakang Tatsuki.

Upacara hampir berakhir. Kini Byakuya telah mengucapkan sumpahnya di hadapan seluruh Soul Society. Tiba saatnya bagi Rukia dan Toushiro untuk melangkah maju dan menerima warisan Byakuya.

Banyak orang tampak bingung saat nama Kuchiki Toushiro disebut. Rukia tersenyum dalam hati melihat betapa tampan kedua kakak lelakinya dalam kimono formal mereka. Byakuya memberikan syalnya yang mampu membeli empat rumah bangsawan pada Toushiro dan Kenseikan-nya pada Rukia. Rumah bangsawan keluarga Kuchiki kini diperintah oleh Toushiro dengan pengawasan Byakuya dan para tetua.

"Bersediakah kau, Kuchiki Toushiro, untuk setia pada keluargamu. Di saat sedih ataupun senang, di saat kritis ataupun damai, selama-lamanya?" tanya Yamamoto dengan suara dikeraskan. Toushiro berlutut di hadapan Yamamoto dan di sebelah Rukia, mengucapkan sumpahnya keras-keras.

"Aku bersedia."

"Bersediakah kau, Kuchiki Rukia, untuk membantu kakakmu, Kuchiki Toushiro, dalam menjalankan tugas-tugasnya sebagai Kepala Keluarga Kuchiki, hingga kau melepaskan tugas-tugasmu dan memasuki keluarga suamimu?" tanya Yamamoto, kini pada Rukia, yang juga berlutut.

"Aku bersedia."

---

"Selamat, Rukia!" ujar Ichigo. Rukia memalingkan kepalanya pada Ichigo dengan terkejut. Rukia tidak merasakannya mendekat. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya apakah Ichigo akhirnya berhasil menampung reiatsunya yang selalu merembes seperti air.

"Ah, thanks, Ichigo!" jawab Rukia, berusaha menghilangkan kekagetannya. Dalam hati, dia kebingungan. Dia bisa merasakan reiatsu Ichigo di sekitarnya, tapi tak merasakan keberadaan seorang manusia.

"Pesta yang meriah," Ichigo menunjuk ke arah kerumunan shinigami dan manusia yang berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya dari mereka. Ikkaku dan Yumichika sedang adu minum (yang jarang terjadi karena Yumichika selalu berkata kalau alkohol merusak kesehatannya yang cantik) sedangkan Toushiro dan Byakuya berdiri seperti patung di bawah pepohonan, tampaknya ogah bergabung dalam keramaian karena keberadaan Yoruichi dan Isshin. Rangiku, Orihime, Tatsuki, Nanao, Megumi, Momo, Nemu, Isane dan Kiyone berkumpul di suatu sudut, cekikikan (kecuali Nanao dan Nemu. Mereka NGGAK PERNAH cekikikan). Tak ada yang mengenakan warna hitam.

Rukia ikut memandang orang-orang itu, tapi kemudian Ichigo berpaling dan berkata dengan jelas, "Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau akan naik pangkat?" tanyanya. Rukia tidak menoleh. Dia terus menatap Tatsuki, Orihime, Rangiku dan Megumi yang sekarang sedang adu minum dengan Ikkaku dan Yumichika.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Rukia dengan tenang, walaupun dalam hati ingin rasanya memakan kimononya supaya bisa menyingkir. Ichigo meletakkan gelas sake yang dibawanya di meja dan menegakkan badan, kerutan di dahinya lebih tajam dari biasanya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku bertanya sekali lagi," Ichigo berkata dengan nada lebih tegas. "Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau Toushiro kakakmu?"

"Sekali lagi, itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Rukia tanpa ragu-ragu. "Dan aku tahu bagaimana kapasitas otakmu," tambah Rukia dengan nada agak main-main. "Kau akan lupa sedetik setelah aku memberitahumu!"

"Rukia kenapa-"

"Satu pertanyaan, Ichigo!" potong Rukia. Dipandangnya Ichigo lurus-lurus di mata. "Kau hanya meminta satu pertanyaan."

Ichigo menutup mulut. Dia balas memandang mata Rukia dan kontes adu pandang mereka berlangsung beberapa lama. Dalam hati, ingin rasanya Ichigo mengguncang-guncang gadis mungil itu dan bertanya "Ada apa?". Sudah hampir dua tahun sejak Perang Musim Dingin berakhir dan Ichigo merasa jarak antara dirinya dan Rukia bertambah lebar. Mereka masih berburu Hollow bersama, makan malam bersama di rumah Keluarga Kurosaki (dengan Isshin, Yuzu dan Karin, tentunya), melewatkan akhir minggu bersama (kalau dia tidak sedang bersama Orihime), seperti umumnya teman. Tapi entah kenapa, cahaya yang biasanya dia lihat dalam mata Rukia mulai memudar.

Dia yang salah, tentu.

Bodoh kalau Ichigo tidak menyadari bagaimana cara Toushiro menatapnya; dingin menusuk, menyalahkan.

Ichigo berusaha membuang perasaannya untuk Rukia. Perasaan yang hadir semenjak gadis itu menyelamatkan keluarganya dari serangan Hollow. Dia tahu, mereka takkan pernah bisa bersama. Rukia sudah mati, dia masih hidup. Tapi semakin lama, hal itu terasa semakin sulit. Dia masih merasakan perasaan aneh saat dia melihat Rukia tertawa gembira. Dia masih merasa seperti penjahat terkejam di dunia karena membuat Rukia menangis. Dia masih merasa seakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat Rukia terkena serangan, dan dunianya seakan runtuh saat Rukia pergi ke Soul Society tanpa pemberitahuan, sebulan sebelum pengangkatan para Kapten dan Wakil Kapten yang baru. Dia merasa seakan dia ditinggalkan. Perasaan itu bertambah saat dia sadar bahwa kini Rukia menutup pintu darinya.

_Kenapa kau bersikap begini, Rukia?_

"Aku mau mengecek Tatsuki dan yang lain," ujar Rukia. Diputuskannya kontak mata dengan Ichigo. Sebelum sempat berjalan lebih dari tiga langkah, Ichigo menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia, memaksanya untuk memandang balik matanya.

"Aku belum lupa, Rukia!" kata Ichigo dengan tenang dan jelas. Ditatapnya mata Rukia seakan dia berusaha membuka paksa pintu besi yang kini menutup cahaya lampu kristal yang selalu bersinar dulu. Pintu besi yang kini menjadi penghalang ekspresi yang dulu begitu dia sayangi.

Ichigo melepaskan Rukia dan berjalan pergi menuju Juushiro dan Kyouraku yang memanggil-manggilnya, meninggalkan Rukia berdiri sendirian di antara bermacam-macam bunga yang disiapkan Tatsuki, Carnation merah, Kamelia, Mawar, Snowdrop, serta Tulip merah. Bunga-bunga itu seakan mengejeknya!

"Bodoh…" bisik Rukia seraya menggigit bibir.

_Kenapa dia harus bilang begitu?_

---

_**Aku kejam. Emang, tapi kalo nggak gini, Rukia kesannya gimana, gituh!**_

_**Flowers: Red Carnation, Camellia, Red Rose, Snowdrop, Red Tulipe. Please google dan cari 'the meaning of these flowers!' **_

_**REVIEW! TIADA USUL, TIADA LANJUTAN! JADI, AYO KASIH AKU USUL!!!!!!!**_


	5. 4 Inoue Orihime

**Siapa benci writer's block?**

**AKU! AKU!**

**Ada dua pembukaan. Ehem…**

**1. GOMENASAI, MINNA! AKU GAK BISA MEMENUHI JANJIKU UNTUK UPDATE 2 JAM SETELAH UNAS! FLASHKU RUSAK N SEMUA DATA-DATA FANFIC-KU ADA DI SANA! AKU JADI HARUS NGULANG! TAPI PAS NGULANG ITU, AKU UDAH LUPA ISI CHAPTER YANG SEBELUMNYA ITU APA! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TT^TT**

**(menangis tersedu-sedu dan menggelepar di lantai seperti orang sakit jiwa)**

**2. AKU LULUS! AKU LULUS UNAS! YIHAAAA! N AKU UDAH KETERIMA DI SMA STELLA DUCE 2 YOGYAKARTA ALIAS STERO! CHIHUI! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *tampar***

**Oh, plus ada satu lagi!**

…

…

…

**Maaf, chapter ini tentang Inoue…**

…

…

…

_CaptainxVice Captain_

**Chapter 4**

_Inoue Orihime_

Inoue Orihime membiarkan matanya jatuh ke tanah di depan kedua kakinya saat Kurosaki-kun berbisik dengan marah pada Rukia-chan. Sedari tadi diawasinya mereka berdua seperti elang mengawasi anak-anaknya.

Dan dia benci yang dilihatnya.

_Apakah kau akan mengambilnya dariku, Rukia-chan?,_ bisiknya dalam hati.

Orihime bisa melihat mereka berdua dengan jelas di bawah keremangan lampu pesta. Mereka berdua berdiri berdekatan dan berbisik dengan tampang tegang. Rukia-chan menolak menolak menatap Kurosaki-kun, sedang Kurosaki-kun tampaknya berusaha keras agar Rukia-chan mau menatapnya.

_Kau masih mencintainya, Kurosaki-kun?,_ pikir Orihime dengan getir.

Orihime tahu, sejak dia mencium Kurosaki-kun di kantornya sebelum Rukia-chan datang dengan tiba-tiba, kalau Kurosaki-kun masih mencintai Rukia-chan dengan sepenuh hati. Rangiku-san telah menasihatinya untuk mencium Kurosaki-kun, karena dengan begitu, dia akan tahu Kurosaki-kun mencintainya atau tidak.

Kurosaki-kun tidak membalas ciumannya.

Tawa Rangiku-san, Tatsuki-chan dan Megumi-chan serta ramainya pesta nyaris tak terdengar oleh Orihime. Telinganya serasa tuli selama beberapa saat. Yang bisa didengarnya hanyalah detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang tak terkendali seakan berusaha keluar dari kungkungan tulang rusuknya sehingga terasa sakit. Ingin rasanya dia meninggalkan pesta itu, jauh dari keramaian, dan duduk sendirian dalam kegelapan serta mengasihani diri.

_Flashback_

"_K-Kurosaki-kun… ma-maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Orihime, dalam hari memarahi dirinya karena suaranya yang gemetar. Dia memejamkan mata, menunggu penolakan Kurosaki-kun di hadapannya._

"_Tentu.," gumam Kurosaki-kun._

_Orihime mengangkat wajahnya dan membuka kedua matanya dengan terkejut. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Kurosaki-kun menerima perasaannya._

_Kurosaki-kun menerima perasaannya!_

_Tanpa bisa menahan diri, Orihime melompat maju dan memeluk Kurosaki-kun erat-erat. Wajahnya terbenam dalam bahu Kurosaki-kun. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat, sebagian karena rasa bahagia dan untuk menahan jatuhnya air mata._

"_Arigato, Kurosaki-kun!" bisik Orihime._

_End Flashback_

Orihime menjatuhkan diri di kursi terdekat.

Sewaktu dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Kurosaki-kun, dia baru saja sembuh dari lukanya yang disebabkan oleh Arrancar yang hendak melukai Kurosaki-kun. Saat Kurosaki-kun menerima perasaannya, Orihime begitu gembira. Sangat gembira sehingga dia lupa bahwa Rukia-chan mencintai Kurosaki-kun, dan bahwa Kurosaki-kun juga mencintai Rukia-chan.

_Lalu kenapa kau tidak melepaskan Kurosaki-kun, Orihime?_, dia menanyai dirinya sendiri. Jawabannya muncul dengan mudah, seakan sudah disediakan berabad-abad lamanya.

_Karena aku ingin dia menjadi milikku…_

Orihime bersikap egois. Ya, dia tahu itu. Tapi, kenapa tidak?

Dia mencintai Kurosaki-kun. Sangat. Dia tidak tahan melihat Kurosaki-kun terluka, baik di Soul Society, di Karakura, ataupun di Hueco Mundo. Dia ingin menjadi kuat untuk Kurosaki-kun. Dia pergi menemui Aizen bersama Ulquiorra demi Kurosaki-kun. Dia memperbarui Hogyoku untuk para Shinigami agar Kurosaki-kun mampu memenangkan pertarungan. Semuanya untuk Kurosaki-kun.

Tapi kenapa dia tak bisa membebaskan Kurosaki-kun?

Orihime tidak bodoh. Dia tahu kenapa Kurosaki-kun menerima pengakuan cintanya yang parah. Kurosaki-kun hanya merasa bersalah karena dia tak bisa melindungi temannya, dan karena itu, menerima perasaan dan permintaan Orihime sebagai ganti rugi atas kegagalannya.

Dan dengan begitu, mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri dan perasaan Rukia-chan.

Setitik air mata mengalir di pipi Orihime saat dilihatnya Rukia-chan melangkah menjauh dari Kurosaki-kun, dan Kurosaki-kun menarik tangan Rukia-chan serta membisikkan sesuatu yang berhasil ditangkap telinga Orihime.

"Aku belum lupa, Rukia!" kata Kurosaki-kun.

Air mata yang lain mengalir jatuh.

_Flashback_

"_Rukia, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, kapanpun dan dimanapun. Di saat kau senang ataupun sedih. Selamanya, kau ada di hatiku. Aku janji, Rukia, aku akan selalu melindungimu!" bisik Kurosaki-kun. Ditatapnya Rukia-chan yang terbaring pingsan di tempat tidurnya di kamar khusus di rumah sakit Divisi Keempat. Salah satu tangan Rukia-chan tergenggam erat dalam tangan Kurosaki-kun yang besar dan hangat, sedang tangan Kurosaki-kun yang lain menyibakkan rambut hitam yang jatuh ke mata Rukia-chan._

_Orihime mengawasi dari balik pintu, matanya tak pernah lepas dari pasangan di depannya._

_End Flashback_

_Kau ini menyedihkan, Inoue Orihime._

"Aku bodoh sekali!" isak Orihime. Megumi hanya bisa duduk diam dengan mata terbuka lebar dan bibir terkatup rapat. Orihime telah mengajaknya, Momo, Nanao, Tatsuki dan Rangiku pergi ke bar karena dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi Megumi tak pernah menduga kalau yang ingin Orihime bicarakan adalah sesuatu seperti _ini_.

Megumi sudah mendengar berbagai cerita tentang Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia. Cerita-cerita tentang Ichigo yang menyelamatkan Rukia dari eksekusi, tentang pengkhianatan Aizen, betapa parahnya Ichigo terluka saat menyelamatkan Rukia, bagaimana Ichigo melawan Byakuya dan mengalahkannya demi harga diri Rukia, saat Ichigo kembali ke dunia manusia tanpa Rukia, kambalinya Rukia ke dunia manusia dan membuat Ichigo yang berubah menjadi emo kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu, dan tentang cinta yang ada di antara mereka berdua.

Tentang bagian yang terakhir itu, Megumi berusaha untuk tak terlalu memperhatikan.

Megumi tahu Rukia mencintai Ichigo. Orang buta pun akan tahu. Dan orang yang paling buta sekalipun akan bisa melihat kalau Ichigo juga mencintai Rukia sepenuh hati.

Yang tidak dimengerti Megumi adalah, kenapa Ichigo menjadi kekasih Orihime dan bukannya Rukia.

Mungkin cinta di antara Ichigo dan Rukia hanyalah rumor.

Mungkin Ichigo sebenarnya tidak mencintai Rukia.

Mungkin Orihime memaksa Ichigo.

Mungkin cerita-cerita yang didengarnya hanya rumor belaka.

Tak pernah ada cerita tentang Orihime yang menyelamatkan Ichigo dan Ichigo menerimanya karena rasa bersalah.

"Astaga, Hime…" gumam Rangiku seraya memeluk Orihime yang kini menangis. Megumi mau tidak mau memandang Orihime dengan tatapan tak setuju.

_Bagaimana rasanya jika kau mencintai seseorang hingga kau bersedia mengorbankan jiwamu demi orang itu, namun sadar kalau orang yang kau cintai terlarang bagimu karena kau telah menjadi milik orang yang tak kau cintai?_

Megumi tahu, rasanya pasti sangat menyakitkan.

Selama beberapa saat, tak ada yang berbicara. Tatsuki dan Nanao bertukar pandang muram dan berpaling, menatap antara Orihime dan lantai berkali-kali. Momo tak berkata apa-apa, hanya bisa bertukar pandang tanpa daya dengan Megumi. Rangiku tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah kedua kata terakhir yang diucapkannya.

Akhirnya Megumi memecah keheningan.

"Jadi mau bagaimana sekarang?" tanyanya. Pertanyaannya mengambang di udara seakan tak jelas ditujukan pada siapa, tapi dalam hati, Megumi menjuruskan pertanyaan itu pada Orihime yang kini berusaha keras berhenti menangis dan mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Rangiku.

Teman-temannya memandang Megumi dengan tampang tak mengerti.

Megumi mendesah.

"Orihime, kalau kau memberitahu kami tentang semua ini sekarang, pasti ada alasannya. Kau bisa saja memberitahu kami sejak dulu. Jadi, kau mau bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Megumi lagi.

Orihime melepaskan pelukannya dari Rangiku dan duduk dengan wajah menunduk. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran pakaiannya. Matanya merah. Setelah cegukan beberapa saat, dia berbisik.

"Haruskah aku melepaskan Kurosaki-kun?"

"Itu terserah padamu," jawab Megumi.

Orihime tidak merespon. Dia hanya memandang kain kimononya yang berwarna hijau rumput dengan motif pemandangan musim gugur. Beberapa tetes air mata mengalir di wajahnya dan jatuh ke kimono, tapi tampaknya dia tak memperhatikan. Matanya tersembunyi di balik poninya sehingga Megumi maupun para wakil kapten di ruangan itu tidak bisa menatap matanya.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya Orihime mengangkat wajahnya.

"Baiklah," gumam Orihime. Dengan susah payah, dia menelan ludah. "Aku akan melepaskan Kurosaki-kun."

***berlindung dari lemparan pisau dapur dan zanpakuto***

**Sekali lagi, sorry banget! Maaf! Ampun! Terlebih lagi karena ini chapter panjangnya cuma seribu dua ratus kata, padahal kalian udah nunggu lama banget!**

**T-T**

**Chapter 5 is on the way! This time, I really swear for it!**

**Walaupun tak berhak, review, ya!**


	6. 5 Broken Heart

**To my readers: I LOVE YOU ALL! Walaupun Author gak berperasaan dan pemalas ini jarang update, kalian masih tetep sempat-sempatnya ngereview dan membuat Mika-chan bahagia...**

**AKU JANJI GAK BAKALAN LELET LAGI!**

**_Jawaban pada Reviewer yang ga punya account:_**

_marianne vessalius : Sorry kalo chapter yang kemaren jadi ga nyambung sama chapter yang sebelumnya! Tapi di chapter besok pasti aku kasih Rukia, deh!_

_qie-chan : Maap... Gomenasai, gomenasai, udah lama gak update!_

_CaptainxVice Captain_

**Chapter 5**

_Broken Heart_

Inoue Orihime duduk di sofa rumahnya dengan kedua tangan memeluk bantal. Rambutnya berantakan. Bekas-bekas air mata menodai wajahnya, ditambah dengan beberapa tetes yang masih terus mengalir dengan bandel dari sudut mata ke dagunya. Matanya merah dan sembap, pertanda dia telah menangis selama berjam-jam. Terus-menerus dipandanginya foto seorang pemuda di samping foto dirinya sendiri.

Wajah cemberut pemuda itu menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan mata cokelat indah.

Orihime tersedu dan menangis lebih keras. Diambilnya sehelai tisu dari salah satu kotak tisu di sebelahnya, siap dicampakkan ke lantai bersama berhelai-helai tisu lain yang telah singgah selama tiga jam.

Dia sendirian di apartemen itu. Rangiku-san dan yang lainnya tidak bisa datang karena tugas-tugas mereka yang sudah menumpuk. Dia sendirian bersama perabotan yang sudah tua. Dia sendirian di apartemennya yang kecil dan dingin tanpa seorang pun di sisinya untuk menolongnya.

Temannya saat ini hanyalah boneka beruang pemberian Sora dan foto Kurosaki-kun.

Hari itu benar-benar melelahkan bagi Orihime. Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi berapa banyak air mata yang telah dia keluarkan. Mungkin setengah atau satu liter, dia tidak tahu. Yang jelas, dia butuh minuman sekarang. Air putih. Dan yang banyak.

Maka Orihime pergi ke dapur dan menuangkan segelas air putih untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia duduk di kursi di depan meja makan dengan gelas kaca berisi air jernih di tangannya. Rambutnya sudah disisir rapi dan matanya sudah tidak semerah sejam yang lalu. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya lebih kusut dari kapanpun.

Berlatih mengucapkan "Kurosaki-kun, kita putus," sambil menatap foto Kurosaki-kun benar-benar susah. Orihime terus-menerus teringat berbagai hal. Saat-saat ketika Kurosaki-kun menyelamatkannya, bagaimana kerutan di dahi Kurosaki-kun berkurang saat dia tersenyum, betapa tampannya dia dalam pakaian bankai-nya, dst.

Orihime meremas gelasnya saat pikiran bahwa dia akan kehilangan semua itu datang, kemudian dia memejamkan mata dan menghela napas sedalam yang dia bisa.

"Jangan, Orihime," dia memberitahu dirinya sendiri. "Jangan berpikir begitu. Ini untuk Kurosaki-kun dan Rukia-chan. Dan untuk dirimu sendiri. Semuanya akan lebih baik begini."

Kemudian tatapannya jatuh ke dapurnya yang kebersihannya dijaga dengan baik. Pada vas berisi bunga-bunga oranye segar di atas meja dan pot-pot berisi bunga-bunga merah di jendela. Pada kenangan akan ciuman pertamanya dengan Kurosaki-kun di ruangan itu.

Sekali lagi, air mata menitik jatuh ke lantai.

_**Besoknya**_

Orihime duduk dengan agak tegang di kursi kafe yang sering dikunjunginya bersama Kurosaki-kun. Kafe itu terletak tidak jauh dari stasiun sehingga selalu ramai. Tempat itu adalah kafe kesukaan Orihime karena sewaktu kecil, dia dan Sora selalu menunggu kepulangan orangtua mereka yang sering bepergian di kafe itu.

Di kafe itu jugalah Orihime menyatakan perasaannya pada Kurosaki-kun.

_Ironis_, pikir Orihime, _karena aku juga akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya di sini_.

Meja yang didudukinya sekarang adalah meja yang selalu dia dan Kurosaki-kun gunakan. Orihime bisa mengingat setiap saat yang mereka habiskan di tempat ini. Setiap guratan di meja, setiap makanan dan minuman yang dipesan Kurosaki-kun, dan hampir setiap topik yang mereka bicarakan bersama.

Dalam waktu singkat, air mata kembali menggenangi mata Orihime, namun dia mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, berusaha menghilangkan keberadaan air mata. Matanya masih agak sembap dan ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya karena terlalu banyak menangis dan nyaris tidak tidur semalam, memikirkan hari ini.

Orihime mengucapkan terima kasih dan memberikan seulas senyum saat seorang pelayan datang membawakan pesanannya, muffin pisang dan moccachino. Dalam diam dia memakan muffinnya seraya mengamati para pengunjung di kafe yang setengah penuh itu. Kurosaki-kun mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi, pikir Orihime saat dia melirik ke arah jam dinding di atas pintu masuk. Mereka janjian untuk bertemu di kafe itu pukul dua belas siang.

Tepat seperti dugaan Orihime, pintu kafe terbuka lima menit kemudian, menampakkan Kurosaki-kun dan wajah cemberutnya yang biasa.

Seketika itu juga, Orihime merasa gugup dan takut. Bagaimana caranya memberitahu Kurosaki-kun?

Haruskah dia bilang "Kita putus," begitu saja? Atau haruskah dia mengajak Kurosaki-kun mengobrol tentang sesuatu sebelum membawa topik penting itu ke permukaan?

Dan kapan dia akan memberitahu Kurosaki-kun?

Sekarang?

Atau setelah mereka makan?

Bagaimana kalau dia malah membuat Kurosaki-kun bingung?

Bagaimana kalau Kurosaki-kun begitu gembira sehingga dia meninggalkan Orihime sendirian di sana begitu saja?

Dan ratusan pertanyaan lain melesat di benak Orihime lebih cepat dari laju panah-panah Ishida.

_Oke, ini dia,_gumam Orihime dalam hati seraya menghela napas saat Kurosaki-kun duduk di hadapannya. Si pelayan yang tadi mengantarkan pesanan Orihime mendatangi meja mereka lagi, bermaksud menanyakan pesanan Kurosaki-kun.

"Kopi. Hitam," kata Ichigo. Dia memandang Inoue dengan heran, sebagian besar karena Inoue tampaknya sedang melamun dan ada sedikit iler menggantung di sudut mulutnya.

…

…

…

…

Ichigo mengerjapkan mata dua kali.

"Ngg… Inoue?" panggil Ichigo dengan hati-hati. Inoue tidak merespon. Biasanya Ichigo sudah terbiasa dengan Inoue dan kegemarannya untuk melamun, tapi yang membuat Ichigo merasa tidak enak adalah, Inoue memandang ke arahnya terus dengan mata menerawang.

Jujur saja, Ichigo takut.

"Inoue!" panggil Ichigo lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Inoue mengerjapkan matanya dan tersentak. Kemudian dia menatap Ichigo selama dua detik penuh seraya menggigit bibir dan kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Hehe, maaf, Kurosaki-kun! Aku mengkhayal lagi…!" ujarnya.

_**Dia aneh sekali…**_, gumam Ogichi.

Orihime melirik ke arah Kurosaki-kun yang sudah setengah jalan meminum kopinya.

_Oke, sekarang waktunya!_, pikirnya.

"Ngg, Kurosaki-kun…," gumam Orihime, tidak yakin bagaimana sebaiknya memulai percakapan. Kurosaki-kun menolehkan kepalanya dari jendela untuk memandang Orihime. Orihime menelan ludah dan memberanikan diri untuk melanjutkan. "Ngg, sudah berapa lama kita pacaran?" tanyanya, walaupun dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Hampir dua tahun. Kenapa?" Kurosaki-kun balas bertanya.

_Satu tahun sebelas bulan dua hari, tepatnya. Kau sudah menderita selama itu_, pikir Orihime.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya kita putus, Kurosaki-kun," kata Orihime, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri. _Lebih mudah dari yang kuduga…_

Kurosaki-kun tidak bereaksi selama beberapa saat. Orihime memandangnya dengan bingung.

_Kok dia tidak merespon?_

"Inoue, kau serius?" tanya Kurosaki-kun. Orihime mengangguk. "Tapi… kenapa?" tanya Kurosaki-kun. Orihime memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya selama sedetik penuh. Kurosaki-kun tidak tampak terluka, melainkan kaget dan bingung.

Orihime mendesah.

Selama sedetik penuh, pikirannya melayang ke negeri antah berantah.

Bagaimana jadinya kalau Kurosaki-kun menolak putus dengannya dan mengatakan kalau dia ingin bersama dengannya?

"Aku sadar kalau percuma saja kita melanjutkan hubungan ini," Orihime berkata dengan nada rendah. Kemudian ditatapnya Kurosaki-kun lurus-lurus di mata. "Tadinya aku berpikir, 'kalau Kurosaki-kun terus bersamaku, mungkinkah dia akan menyukaiku juga akhirnya?'" katanya seraya tersenyum lemah. Kurosaki-kun bergeser sedikit di kursinya, tampak tidak nyaman. "Aku senang sekali sewaktu Kurosaki-kun menerimaku sebagai pacar. Kupikir, Kurosaki-kun bisa juga melepaskan Rukia-chan akhirnya," kemudian nada suaranya merendah sehingga Kurosaki-kun harus mendekatkan kepalanya sedikit supaya bisa mendengar. "Bodohnya aku," gumam Orihime. Matanya menatap kedua tangannya yang diletakkannya di atas meja, meremas sebuah kertas tisu erat-erat. Dia bisa merasakan pandangan Kurosaki-kun, tapi tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mendongak dan menatapnya langsung. "Bahkan orang buta pun bisa melihat kalau kalian masih saling mencintai, dan aku terlalu egois sehingga aku mengabaikan fakta itu. Aku telah menyakiti kalian berdua dan diriku sendiri…"

Orihime mengangkat kepalanya sehingga dia bisa menatap mata Kurosaki-kun. Dia tidak tampak marah, tapi Orihime bisa melihat kalau dia merasa tidak enak. Tidak enak karena sekarang dia sadar bahwa saat dia menerima Orihime, dia telah melukai dua gadis yang dekat dengannya; temannya dan cinta sejatinya.

Orihime tersenyum.

"Karena itulah aku melepaskanmu, Kurosaki-kun," ujar Orihime. Dia bisa merasakan air mata mulai menggenang di matanya, yang cepat-cepat diusirnya pergi. Dia berterima kasih dalam hati karena Kurosaki-kun tidak menatap matanya.

"Nah, sekarang apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Orihime tiba-tiba, wajahnya berubah menjadi agak galak, membuat Kurosaki-kun kaget.

"Eh?"

Orihime memutar bola mata –sesuatu yang baru kali ini terjadi-.

"Kurosaki-kun, aku baru saja bilang kita putus. Tidakkah menurutmu sekarang saat yang tepat untuk kau pergi dan menemui Rukia-chan?" ujar Orihime. Kurosaki-kun seakan membatu. Cangkir kopi yang sudah akan diminumnya tertahan di udara. Orihime tertawa dalam hati melihatnya.

"Ah.," Kurosaki-kun menurunkan cangkir kopinya dan tersenyum. "Aritagou, Inoue," katanya seraya tersenyum kecil. Dia mengangguk, berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar pesanan mereka, dan keluar. Sebelum dia menutup pintu di belakangnya, dia melambai pada Inoue, yang dibalas dengan antusias.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Orihime sudah berada di luar kafe. Dilihatnya Rangiku-san berdiri di ujung jalan dalam mantel cokelat muda dan syal, menatapnya. Orihime berjalan mendekati Rangiku-san dengan kepala tertunduk. Mereka tidak berbicara selama beberapa saat.

"Aku berhasil, Rangiku-san," gumam Orihime tanpa menatap Rangiku-san, tapi Orihime bisa merasakannya tersenyum. "Aku berhasil…," setetes air mata terjatuh dari matanya. "Aku sudah mengatakannya…"

Rangiku memeluk Orihime erat-erat saat gadis itu menangis, menumpahkan seluruh rasa sakit di hatinya. Dia mendesah. Ini adalah jalan yang terbaik, walaupun menyakitkan.

"Ya, kau berhasil Orihime," katanya pada gadis yang dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri.

_Kau berhasil…_

**Wokeh, nih, chapter 5!**


End file.
